Various forms of aerobic exercise are intended to develop different parts of the body. The above noted parent applications and patents disclose different forms of steps which could be used to supplement an aerobic exercise by permitting the user to step up and down from a horizontal platform to the floor. In general, the steps of the above parent patents and applications include some form of adjustability to permit the exercise program to conform to the particular individuals. This is generally accomplished by providing height adjustability so that a selective number of different heights can be provided for the platform. Parent U.S. Pat. No. 5,162,028 also provides for width adjustability.
Parent application Ser. No. 82,099 filed Jun. 28, 1993 provides a departure from the conventional single level step approach by permitting the user to have multiple height step levels during the same exercise program.
Current step aerobics has focused, however, on the use of only one step to do an exercise routine. While the multi-level techniques described in parent application Ser. No. 82,099 provides a distinct variation to the conventional single step techniques, it would also be desirable if some step exercise unit could be provided which utilizes a plurality of individual steps to achieve not only height variance, but also provide sufficiently large stepping platforms.